When producing fluids from a geologic formation, it can be helpful to know certain properties of the geologic formation. Several tests to determine geo-mechanical properties of the geological formation can be performed after a wellbore has been drilled into the geologic formation. Such tests can include a vertical interference test and an injection fall-off test. Vertical interference testing normally involves pumping fluid out of the geologic formation and into the wellbore while monitoring a pressure signal with a pressure sensor. An injection fall-off test involves pumping a small volume of fluid into the geologic formation until a fracture is initiated, followed by natural pressure fall-off due to fracture closure.